Queen of the Reptiles
by Arctica-Half wolf
Summary: Story about Gavial; BB's sister. (& my OC)
1. Default Chapter

This is the story of my character, Gavial. Note: Only fanfic, Gavial & other characters that appear are not from TT; they are completely made up.

On planet Reptia:

It had been a few years since the defeat of Zokar; a tyrant who almost destroyed the planet Reptia trying to overtake it.

In Argine Temple, Chief Sagawa called in a small earth girl;

"Yes, Chief?" She answered

"A decision has been made by the council. Gavial, you are foreign to this planet, an earth girl. Not a drop of Reptian blood runs through your veins..."

She began to wonder what the king of Argine summoned her for...

"But..." he continued "Gavial, because of your special power you have been chosen to carry the Jewel of Reptia; a very high honor, making you an official Reptian, & the next heir to this throne."

She was a bit shocked;

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I mean..." She paused awhile,

"I mean, thank you." The young girl bowed as she accepted the honor & put the Jewel around her neck.

"This Jewel is very powerful...you must not let it go into the wrong hands." Chief continued "It will also give you 2 powers of your choice; choose wisely, my young friend."

Gavial went back up to her room in the top of the temple. Chief had raised her, so she had access to almost every room in the temple. She thought about what powers she could have;

"I could have any cool power I want...' she said to herself "But what's cooler than turning into any reptile?"

She continued to think about & finally drifted off to sleep.

As morning came she felt something was wrong; she heard no commotion.

No clanging of dishes in the kitchen; no sizzle of mauga or voi-voi', common Reptian breakfast fish.

She went downstairs to ask Sagawa what was going on when her new necklace started glowing.

_"Something's wrong."_ she thought as she saw the bright golden glow.

"Gavial!" Chief shouted

"Chief! What's going on?" she inquired

"Zokar...he escaped!" the galimimus king answered

"What! Do they know where he is?"

"No. But we received a message from him a few minutes ago, so soon I haven't told anyone yet. He said he had stolen a Reptian cruiser & is headed for... Earth." He answered again

"Earth? That's my...home." she told him

"Yes." he sighed "We are recruiting a team as we speak to find him."

"Earth...no don't!" she shouted "I could go!"

"Are you mad!" he said, rather angry

"No. Chief, this is my chance to prove myself; to see what I can really do; to know what my limits are. Please, Chief, I need to go."

Chief hesitantly granted her permission & quietly showed her to a cruiser.

Before the door closed & as she buckled in she said softly;  
"You won't regret this."

Chief was a bit teary-eyed as he waved good-bye to her.

As she flew through space towards the blue planet she kept thinking of what new power she could have.

_"Elements, perhaps?"_

It took her close to a month to get to the blue & white marbled planet, Earth. Considering she was traveling 100 thousand times the speed of light.

She found a rather large park to land in; close to a T-shaped tower.

"I wonder where I am?" she inquisited.

She jumped out of the cruiser & onto the unusually green grass;

_"Grass is green on earth..."_ she thought to herself..._"I didn't realize just how much I missed it."_

A group of 5 odd teenagers caught her eye; particularly one green one.

She walked up to the green one & stared awhile;

"Um, who's she?" He whispered to Robin

"I don't know, but she looks alot like you." the half robot said back

"Great. Another Beast Boy." Raven smarted

Gavial finally snapped & glomped BB.

"Whoa, hey I don't even know you!" He said, frantically trying to escape her grip

"I remember!" She said finally letting go; "You're my brother!"

They all had a shocked look on their face; but not as much as Beast Boy.

"You're my _sister_!" The changeling exclaimed

"Yes! I go by Gavial now." the reptile girl said

"Beast Boy has a female sibling?" Star asked

"Apparently!" BB said, rather sarcastically

"Um, why don't you come to the Tower with us; tell a little about yourself." Robin invited her;

She excepted with an ear-to-ear smile & went back with them.

"So, you're my sister. Where you been all this time?" BB inquired

"On another planet, Reptia. It's a long story, so I'll just cut to the chase. I was raised by Chief Sagawa, the king of Argine; an island on Reptia."

"Wait..." Starfire interrupted "If he is a chief, how then can he be king?"

Gavi giggled, "No, his name is Chief."

"King Chief?" the alien girl said, still a bit confused

They all chuckled, even Raven let out a tiny grin.

"So, you were saying?" Robin said

"Well, I was...um, sent here to capture a tyrant who escaped from Argine Prison."

"And..." Cy stated

"And that's it. For now. It'd take a lifetime to tell everything." she smiled, nervously trying to hide the fact that she was appointed the next heir to the Arginian throne.

"So, this tyrant; is here near?" Star asked

"Yes. We believe he's hiding in an underwater cave." Gavi answered

"Well whatever he's like, he's no match for the Teen Titans!" Cy exclaimed

Gavi's head sunk & she closed her eyes;

"He is...stronger than he seems?" Star said

"Much." Gavi said, her head still bowed

"But the thing is...I have to defeat him on my own."

"Is this some kind of custom on Reptia?" Raven rang in

"No. It's my own choice. I need to learn my limitations; show Reptia what I can do!"

"Don't exactly fit in there, huh?" Cyborg said softly

"No. That's why when I go out Chief must be with me. He's shown me most of Retptia; but everybody else just seems to shun me away." She paused a little while, a bit teary;

"But after this they will learn to appreciate me!"

"You shouldn't have to do a great deed just to fit in." Raven said to her

"I know. But this is Reptia. They will only accept you if you do." she said to the dark princess

After a long silence Robin finally broke it;

"So, Gavial; time to show _us_ what you can do?"

She gave them a small smile & said;

"Dude, I'm never not ready."

The Arginian princess went to the training area & totally blew the others away; overcoming every obstacle it had to offer.

"DUDE! That's better than Terra!" BB shouted

"When you live on a planet filled with invading raptors & pterodons, you kinda learn a few things." she said, breathing a bit heavy.

It got later & Gavial was invited to stay. She slept in an extra room.

As dawn approached; she woke up before all the others, still wondering what powers to chose.

"What's that?" Raven asked her

"Nothing!" She said, quickly hiding the Jewel; "What are you doing up?"

"Heard you get up."

"Oh, sorry. I'm used to Reptian time, I couldn't sleep."

"You going to be okay?" Rae asked her, walking back towards her room

"Yes, I'll be fine." Gavial said, staring at the sunrise

As Raven went back Gavi again clutched her Jewel & whispered very lightly.

She continued staring at the red, orange & purple painted ocean as it began to get warmer.

A sudden cool breeze accumulated around her;  
_"Elements..."_ she thought, her eyes closed & hair blowing in the crisp wind she created...

Gavial sat on the roof for several hours; way after everybody else got up.

"Gavial's been up there for 4 hours." Raven said to the others

"I do hope our new friend is okay..." Star said

"Why don't you get her to come down, BB?" Cy insisted

"What, why me!"

"Because she's _your_ sister." Robin told him

The green changeling sighed deeply & went up to talk to her.

"I'll come down later." She said, not turning around.

"How'd you know-"

"I can sense heat. I knew you were behind me." She answered

"Really? So turning into any reptile isn't the only power you have, huh?"

"No. & it isn't any Earth reptile; also mythological ones & alien reptiles." She still had not turned around; BB sat down beside her.

Gavial's eyes started to glow a bright blue as an icy breeze blew towards her brother;

"And elements, too." She smiled.

Beast Boy smiled and after a short silence said;  
"So, you lived on another planet for 12 years?"

"Yeah. Reptia. I need to take you guys there sometime."

"Soo, what's it like?" He asked

"It's beautiful. The beaches are covered in pink sand, the grass really is blue, we have 4 moons, the oceans are an iridescent green, they have the most advanced technology the universe has ever known & most towns are very friendly to guests. Just so long as they don't stay there too long." She said

"And I take it everybody there is a reptile?" He added

"Yes." She grinned "Dinosaurs talk, & build things & rule countries; fish are the main dish there. That's almost all I ate for 12 years."

"Fish? As in meat?"

"You're a vegetarian?" She laughed

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, tofu just ain't my style."

"I guess I should go in..." she sighed "But I still have to find Zokar. You have some kind of communicating device?"

"We're not that primitive." He said smiling; "I would ask Cyborg, he's got lots of that kind of stuff."

They both went inside;  
"Hey, Gavi, finally decide to come down?" Robin said to her

"I was thinking. I always went to the top of Argine temple to think of mornings." she answered.

"Oh, sorry. Um, you want some breakfast?" Cy asked

"Sure. Got any bacon?" She said to the half robot

"And eggs!" He grinned

"You're not at all like your brother;" Rae said "In fact you're completely opposite."

"I kinda figured that out." The reptile girl said to her, stuffing her face with bacon

"Though there are a few resemblances." RaeRae continued

After breakfast Gavial tried to get Chief on Cy's communicating stuff.

"It isn't working...it must be too far." Cy told her

"The only other thing I know of is on my ship;" she said "I have to go there. I might can trace Zokar, too."

Gavial left for the cruiser; still in the park in which she landed. There was nothing there in the spot; untill the Jewel started glowing.

_"Gotta love cloaking devices..."_ she said to herself.

She entered the ship & contacted Chief;

"Gavial! How is it going down there?" He exclaimed

"Great! I met my brother; along with 4 other teens. They call themselves the Teen Titans." She smiled

"Sounds like you're having fun..." He said firmly

She wiped the smile off her face; "Just getting used to the planet, sir. Any word on where Zokar is?"

"Yes. We have confirmed the underwater cave. It seems to be located under a rather unusual shaped tower..."

"What shape?" Se said, curiously

"According to the tracker; a t shape. Know of it?"

"That's where I'm staying! Unless, there's another t-shaped tower."

"Ah, very good. You have no trouble at all then. Over & out."

Gavial thought awhile & went back to the Tower.

"Welcome back Gavial, just in time to watch me beat Beast Boy at this game!" Cy said.

"I'll watch later. Is there another TTower somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah, Titans East. Why?" Cy said

She sighed lightly & started to the room she was staying in; "Oh, just wondering."

Gavial sat on her bed; & began thinking about how to find the alien dragon.

"Maybe..." she said to herself; she waited untill late at night & trekked out.

She turned into a sea krate, & tried to locate any sign of an underwater cavern.

She saw a glow, coming from the sea bottom. She went to the surface, took & deep breath & went back down. She slithered through a crack in the main entrance;

Once inside, she assumed human form; as inside the cave was dry; & Reptian technology was located inside.

_"Zokar..."_ she whispered, looking around cautiously.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Arginian princess." the dragon said with a cold, evil grin.

"What was it? Gavial?"

"You gotta problem with that, foureyes?" she said, tensely

"No, but I do have a problem with your being here." He then grabbed her ankle & tossed her against the wall;

She weakly got up; her back badly bruised from the impact.

"You will not defeat me; once I get that Jewel!" he then flew up & blew huge fireballs at her; she happened to dodge most of them.

"Too bad you won't get that Jewel, Whaletail!" She grinned, as she put out the flames on her suit.

Zokar growled & threw a huge blast of flaming, dark energy; the impact sent her _through_ the wall; & a water pipe burst.

Zokar grabbed the unconscious Gavial & sent her through the tube shoot; which led straight to the ocean.

Gavial floated to the top & washed up in front of the Tower.

She lay there until morning; where Robin found her. She was brought inside & treated for her injuries.

She slowly began to recover; when she finally woke up, she jumped out of the bed & ran into the living room shouting; "He's here!"

"Who is?" Cy said calmly

"Zokar; the one I've been telling you about!" she hollered.

"We've already scanned the area. No sign of him." Cy said.

"I was there! Do you think I did this to myself!"

"Of course not. But you did hit your head pretty hard; you could've dreamed Zokar." Robin said

"**I DID NOT DREAM IT!**" She then steamed off; & met her brother in the hall.

"I believe you, Gavial." he said softly

She sighed, smiled & walked back to her room.

"I don't understand it...he couldn't have just disappeared."

She sat in her room for several hours, simply thinking about Zokar.

She heard a knock then Robin's voice; "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." she replied

"Gavial, about Zokar."

"You don't believe me. What's the use in telling you what I saw?" she said

"Does he use a cloaking device?" He asked her

"Not sure. Reptia's known for it's technology; & he's created many items like that."

"Cyborg scanned the area again; this time underwater. There _is_ a cavern down there, & we're going to investigate."

"No!" she hollered; "You can't get involved in this! I have to take him on alone..."

"If he's as powerful as you say he is...then you'll need some kind of backup."

"I...can't. You wouldn't understand." as her head bowed; & she flopped back on her bed.

"But, Gavial..." Robin continued to try to convince her to let them help;

"Just...just go, okay."

"Fine. I was only trying to help." Robin said, walking out.

When Gavi's door closed, she turned her head & stared out the window at the crystal blue ocean & began tearing up.

_"If they only knew..."_

As night grew she still lay on her bed; she felt a presence in the room with her. She looked around the room to find noone; as she turned to lay back down she saw a dark shadow race across outside.

"Zokar..." she whispered; she got out of bed & went to the top of the Tower, hoping to see any sign of him.

Even though the thick, misty fog made it difficult to see 3 feet in front, she still watched. As she turned to go back inside; she came across a huge outline; seeing nothing but 4 bright, red eyes. "You know too much." he growled

He slammed down; looking as if he was trying to body slam her.

"Ha! You missed!" She said, uber cocky

"On the contrary..." he snarled as the floor began to crack

The floor then collapsed & she fell straight through; Zokar jumped in through the hole. Gavi weakly got up; "I _will_ stop you."

"Oh, are you?" the dragon grabbed her shirt collar & through her against the wall, still holding on & causing her to strangle.

"You're puny little country beat me once...but now all you have is 5 little kids." he snarled;

Still gasping for air; "I don't need help from anyone!" she then gave him a huge kick in the stomach & was able to escape the death grip.

She then started glowing with fire & a cobra shaped formed around her; the flaming snake-shaped Gavial then snapped, hissed & tried to coil around him.

Zokar pounded his hand against the wall & pulled out a water pipe; he then aimed it for her & nearly drowned her in it; putting out the flames & revealing her human form.

She got up, soaking wet; "That the best you can do, foureyes?"

"Give it your best shot..." he growled

Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she turned into a dragon; she looked him in the eyes & growled deeply. She grabbed him with her mouth & hurled him out the window, slamming him against the rocks at the bottom.

She ran downstairs & outside to finish him; but found no sign of the dragon.

Still short of breath, she flopped back in her bed; right then she heard the Titans get up & a voice holler; "What happened in here!"

She groaned & rolled over, too tired to tell. She then heard a knock on her door;

"Yo, Gavi, breakfast time!" BB said, as he passed through the hall.

Gavi had a visibly agitated look as she dragged herself out of bed


	2. Chapter 2: Weakness Revealed

**Chapter 2: Weakness Revealed**

Gavial stumbled in the kitchen & flopped on the seat, putting her head in her hands.

"You look tired." Cy said as he set down a plate of bacon

"Tired? More like exhausted." She stammered

"What've you been doing all night?" Rae asked with one eyebrow raised

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's not that we don't believe you, Gavial, -" Robin started

"Yeah, it pretty much is." She got up & went to the top of the tower, where BB met her

"I believe you, Gavi."

"I know. It's not that they don't believe me, it's that they won't leave me alone! I have to defeat him on my own."

"But you never said why."

Gavi turned her head in the opposite direction; "Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe." He smirked

"Can you keep a secret?" She repeated, more firmly & clearly agitated

"Just tell me."

"Not before you swear on your life you won't tell."

"Fine, I swear." He said as he raised his hand slightly

Gavial revealed her Jewel; a golden dragon wrapped around a large, round ruby. "This is the Jewel of Reptia. It signifies royalty."

Her brother appeared a bit stunned; "You're…."

"The princess of Argine." She finished

"Cool, my sister's royal!" he shouted, before getting a cold hand slapped on his mouth

"What part of 'secret are you not getting!"

"Sorry." He grinned as an anime sweat dropped from his head

At the time they started in, a bird could be heard flying off. Nothing unusual, just a little blackbird.

"Report." A deep voice said firmly

The blackbird shifted into a misty, black form & assumed a strange shape, similar to Zokar;

"The girl revealed her secret to her brother. She has a soft spot for the Titans."

Sharp, white teeth could be seen through the shadows forming a grin.

**Back at the Tower:**

Gavial was once again on the top of the Tower, practicing her new powers.

"HYA, HYA!" she shouted as she threw several flames in front of her

"That'll come in handy during winter." Robin grinned

"I…. didn't know anybody was behind me." She grinned

"We got a call…. bank robbery. Wanna come?"

"Really? I can?"

"Yeah, sure."

**In the city:**

A shadowy, caped figure seemed a bit startled when the 6 teens crashed through;

"¡No hágame daño!" it replied as Cy's light shone on him

"Dude….speak English. You know how, right?" Gavi said sarcastically

"¿Sé hablar o hacer sé decir el inglés?" He chuckled

"We're not here to play games!" Robin shouted

"Fine." He said in a heavily accented Spanish voice; "I was framed…. there was a dragon boy, he didn't even rob the place. Like, he knew I'd follow…."

"Not sure if we can believe you." Rae said to him

"Wait, dragon boy? What'd he look like?" Gavi asked him

"Hmm….about 5 feet tall, his size," pointing to Robin; "no shirt, long tail, wings, four red eyes…."

"Zokar?" Starfire said softly

"The Tagorian? Ha! No no no….Zokar is mucho más grande. By the way, my name is Pit Viper, you are?"

"The Teen Titans!" Starfire shouted in her bubbly way

"Never heard of you."

"Never heard of the Teen Titans!" BB yelled

"Nope. Grew up on another planet, Reptia."

Gavial stood in shock….what are the chances she'd see another Reptian on Earth?

"Maybe we should get outta here….Viper might can provide information on Zokar that _somebody_ won't tell us." Raven said, starting out

"Did it ever occur to you that she isn't telling for a reason?" Beast Boy said to Raven, a rather unusually serious look on his face

**Back at the Tower**:

"So, you were raised on Reptia too?" Gavial asked, seemingly intrigued

"Sí, my whole life, Señorita."

"Where?"

"Well, don't know the first place, but I got lost on the island next to Argine, lived the rest of my life there. Came to Earth as a captive of Zokar."

"Argine? Really! That's my home!" She grinned with an ear-to-ear smile

"Wow, really? Cool. Heard Chief finally has the next heir to the throne chosen."

Gavi bit her bottom lip & looked up a bit nervously; "Yeah….I heard that too."


End file.
